5 minutes in Heaven : Locked in
by nicaeaman
Summary: **Yaoi** Daichi Pokemon Ranger and Kenji Gym Leader are locked in a closet for 5 or more minutes.. Not recommended for ages 18- Yaoi with sexual ? content.


Daichi X Kenji 3 ( Yaoi omg ! Not recommened for 18- )

5 Minutes in Heaven

Kenji -

We we're stuck in the cramped closet, forced to stay for 5 minutes. I hesitated on saying anything.

"Well.." I started, "If you want the maximum of pleasure, ignore that I am a man."

Daichi's expression changed to a surprised one as I pressed my lips on his. Before he could react, I slid my tongue into his mouth and explored every space of it. His arms wrapped around my neck, he soflty moaned as he begged for more. My hands responded to the request as they lifted up his shirt.

I removed my mouth from his as he looked at me with a sad expression. Ignoring that, I gave him more pleasure as I licked his nipples, they quickly turned hard. I looked up to his flustered face.

"Enjoying it?" I teased as my hand went into his pants.

"N-not there..." He panted. His cute expression made me want to wreck him more.

I firmly grabbed his w and rubbed it between my fingers. Daichi gasped as it was his first time being touched like that. I gave him a smirk as he blushed more.

"S-stop teasing me like that." He whined. "I-I want more." He begged.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I won't be able to stop myself." I warned him.

"Don't stop then!" He moaned he wrapped his hands around my head.

Sticky flued gauged out and stained my fingers. I slowly removed my hand from his pants and licked it off.

Daichi -

He had an incredibly seducing look in his eyes as he licked off my cum from his fingers. I decided to return the favor as he was giving me this much. So I pushed him down on his back and removed his pants, his w already hard was begging to get done. I blushed wildly at the sight of it.

"What? Too big for you to handle?" He mocked.

"O-of course not!" I blurted as I shoved it my mouth.

"Hehe... Use your tongue more..-ahh just like that." Kenji let out as he pushed my head more into it.

His w was touching the back of my throat, but I continued to suck it.I started slow as I rapidly increased speed, at every stroke of my tongue, he got bigger. I removed it from my mouth as I gasped for air.

"H-how -?" I gasped not able to formulate my words.

"Hm? How can I get so big?" Kenji guessed. "Finish me and I'll tell you."

I would continue, but it was too much for me, as this was my first time with a man.

"Tired? Alright, I'll take it from here then...It'le be a little painful. Bear with me please." Kenji said pushing me on my stomach, he pulled off my pants and inserted his w inside me.

I screamed out of pain and scratched the wall with my nails. It was painful, my eyes were blinded by my tears.

"D-don't move.." I begged as my voice shook.

Kenji obeyed noticing my pain, he crouched down to my level as he gently licked my neck.

"Tell me when it has loosened up." He whispered.

I nodded as it felt less painful.

"Y-you can move now.." I hesitated.

Kenji slowly moved as I felt him move, twitch and fill me up. It felt incredible, he filled me up with his w and thrusted it deep inside me.

"M-more.." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Kenji let out not hearing me properly.

"More!" I gasped. He smirked as he moved faster and harder. His w touching deep inside me. I started to feel hot. As he thrusted inside me, his hand moved to my w and he jerked it.

My mind was being clouded from thinking, my body was posessed by him and my soul was shaking. More, harder, I want more.. was all I could think about.

"K-Kenji.." I managed to pronounce.

"I-I... I'm about to-" I said as I felt something was coming out.

"Oh? Then let's cum together." Kenji replied as he thrusted harder than ever, his w banged deep inside my ass. I moaned, panted and gasped for air. This sensation was to disappear soon, I wanted to feel the most of it.

Kenji -

"Oh?... You're hips are moving by themselves." I teased as I noticed him moving.

"Sh-shut up..Just do me...harder.." he begged, I obeyed as we were about to climax. Sooner.. we were going to be closer?.. What... no.. I don't want to be closer to Daichi.. I'm not even interested in him...

Daichi -

"A-ahh!" I let out as I cam, dirtying the closet.

"Hgnnh...-" Kenji groaned as he poured his thick sement into me.

He dropped me down removing his w.

I flopped the ground exhosted. Kenji quickly got dressed.

"Here." He held up his jacket to me, I took it and wore it over my back.

The door suddenly opened with me still naked in it.

"WAAAAH!" Fuyu shreeked as she turned around.

"Holy- PUT ON SOME CLOTHES DAICHI!" Mikki yelled as she slammed the closet door shut.

Kenji got out before me.

Kenji -

"You seriously did him?" Mikki asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I smirked.

"Sicko." Adrian replied, I chuckled at that.

"Please tell me it's clean.." Amaya asked.

"Oh, yeah. You won't find mine in it, just Daichi's." I smirked.

"Ahh..." Fuyu shivered.

Few minutes later Daichi got out.

"Damn you Kenji! And you had me do THAT with you!" He yelled angrily.

"Haha. I never knew you were so good Daichi~, you were pressing against me like a virgin." I teased.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT HAVING SEX WITH A MAN BEFORE " Daichi yelled.

End.


End file.
